Navrina
by im-a-freaking-spy
Summary: A collection of my Navrina one-shots, old and NEW
1. My Broken Heart Will Never Heal

When I first looked into his emerald eyes, I knew I had found something, someone, special. The way her looked at Six though, made my heart ache. But I realize, he didn't look at her with the same eyes he looked at me with. His black mop of curls on his head swayed with the wind; his green eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight; he was beautiful. _Marina don't fool yourself. Of course He would prefer Six over you._At the time I didn't know. Didn't know who he liked, who he wanted. But I wanted him.

When he jumped off that waterfall, I had to follow. So I dove in with him. That awkward feeling returned, then faded. We were alone, talking for the first time since I had met him. I did like Marina better than Seven, and I suppose he liked it too, because that is what he told me. He told me he liked the name Marina. Maybe he could like the person named Marina too.

But Six ruined the moment. She jumped in the water too, right between me and him. Then they wrestled underwater. The envy returned, but they were just playing around. When they resurfaced, they went back to land. I was angry at myself. I needed time to think. So I sunk back under, all the way to the bottom, letting the water enter my lungs. It felt good. And then I found the ship. Found the chest. I rushed back up and when only my head was out, I held up the chest. I was grinning. So was he. He teleported to me. Picking me up, he landed a kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do, so I just enjoyed it.

We left. I guess we sort of just forgot about the kiss. I didn't though. He showed us a painting, a prophecy. It showed him dying. I didn't know him all too well, and all I knew was that I had a crush on him, but I didn't want him to die.

Then the Mogs attacked. Crayton was killed. The rest of us teleported away. We lost Six though. Me, him and Ella were now in the water. We teleported again and again until we got it right. We met up with two more members of the Garde, Four and Nine. And then we charged into the military base, ready to get back Six.

When we found her, he was an idiot, and tried to hug her. But the sword went through his chest instead. He was a bloody mess, and while the others were fighting Setrakus Ra, I was willing my healing legacy to work so I could save him. But no one had their legacies, thanks to Ra.

But something happened. They came back. And I healed him. As his eyelids fluttered open, reveling emerald eyes, I had to go. But not before I made the bravest decision of my life. I kissed him, mid battle with the Mogadorian leader. I said no words, just a kiss, then left.

We didn't win, nor did we lose. Those Mogs chickened out and ran away. We left too, and went to Nine's penthouse in Chicago. There was something between me and him, that I knew. But what it was, I was clueless about.

I remember the tea, and Ella's pairings, which made me blush so. And then the walk. He was a the funniest person I had ever met. He was the only one who could make me laugh. He had made a scene about a silly hotdog. Telling me he owed me for saving his life in New Mexico. I didn't argue that. We shared a pizza, went back to the penthouse.

And it was no surprise that Nine was angry that we had left. And he made us go through a bunch of training after that. I was totally cool with it, because I got to heal him often. The feel of his skin almost made this enjoyable.

The rest was a blur: Four and Six got back with Five and some humans, Ella and Four got into some state of mind, then we went to Florida. That was when it happened. Five betrayed us. Five betrayed his own people. And then, Five went in for the fatal blow on Nine.

But he happened. He had teleported in front of the blade, and it lodged itself into his heart. This was the second time I had seen him stabbed, but it was different this time. He stumbled forward, wide eyed and arms stretched out. The red spot on his chest grew as he tried to make it to me. His lips moved, but to word came out. I stood froze. I couldn't do anything.

Then the scar burned it's way on my ankle. I screamed. The pain lingered. And he was gone. I would never see that playful smile again. Never would I feel the happiness again. He was truly gone.

But I had to try to save him. And as I crawled over to his unmoving body, I willed my legacy to work. But no matter how hard I try, he wouldn't heal. My heart was empty. And no tears came either. Five. He was to blame, not my legacy.

I turned to face him. He attempted an apology. I didn't care. He could say he was fucking Pittacus Lore, I didn't give a shit. He was already dead to me. The icy feeling returned, but it wasn't my healing legacy, it was a legacy meant for destruction.

I jerked my hand upward and an icicle form under Fives foot, and it protruded through the foot, rooting him in place. I jabbed another through his eye. Five screamed in agonizing pain. His other eye let out a tear that quickly turned to ice. I yelled that I would take the other eye if I ever saw him again.

But then I had to leave. Six beckoned to me. We had to leave before the Mogs came, and they were already here. His body was at my feet. I leaned down, looked at him. Then I sprinted towards Six.

Knowing, no matter what my legacies are, my broken heart will never heal.

And who am I? I am Number Seven, Marina. And he was Number Eight.


	2. I Have Fallen For Her

Love.

I've always tried to avoid it. But I guess you can't run forever.

It's how I lost Reynolds. He had fallen in love with a human. And she turned his love in for a bag of money. The Mogadorians aren't that stupid though. They killed her too, would have killed me if it wasn't for the charm. But Cepans don't have a charm protecting them. And mine died trying to protecting me, an honorable death.

Ever since then, I've been very cautious about trusting people. Even after Six, Marina, and Ella had passed my tests, there was a part of me that said they couldn't be trusted. And there was one person whom I didn't trust. Marina.

She came like a thief in the night and stole my heart from where I kept it hidden behind steel walls. And yet, she broke through.

Marina was timid when I fist met her, shyly tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears. But after awhile, she began to open up. I learned her Cepan had also fallen for a human temptation: God. I guess even though we lived in different places with different people, all of us Garde had similar lives. But I felt something a bit more with Marina.

Was this love? Was this what I've been running from my whole life?

It was. And so I stopped trying to outrun fate. And little by little, I let myself open up too. Not only to Marina and the other Garde, but to myself as well.

Once I became who I had been before Reynolds had died, I was transformed from an overprotective and serious person, into a funny, playful child again. But I didn't mind. I liked the new me, and Marina did too.

But outrunning fate also meant accepting my inevitable death.

I had just found Marina, why did I have to leave so soon?

But I didn't. And it was because Marina saved me. She had broken the prophesy and gave me life again. A debt I will never be able to repay.

And the one thing I will never forget, was the kiss we shared. Moments after she had healed my bloody sword wound, she kissed me. Which meant she had feelings for me too.

Feelings that only lasted a week or so before fate landed another blade through my chest again. But this was different. I had chosen my destiny. I had chosen my fate. And I chose death. Because I knew that I had to. There was no way to stop myself from dying. Sooner or later, I would have died. There was no changing that.

And I chose sooner, because the later I chose to die, the harder it would be to say goodbye.

And as I breathed my last breathe, looking forward at Marina's shocked expression, I smiled inwardly.

Because I know, I had found someone who had been running her whole life too. And when we finally both slowed down, we saw an amazing sight, together.

And though the pain of dying can never amass to the pain I feel for loosing Marina, I feel happy.

For I have fallen for her.


	3. My Fate Unchanged

When I saw the blade, unsheathed, I knew. My time had come, and the moments that followed would hurt the most. Five had targeted Nine, and I knew I was the one who had to save him, even at the cost of my own life. I looked down at my bloody hands and arms. Warm, red liquid flowed from the bites and wounds left by the gator mutant. The pain throbbed but I knew I had to do it. My injuries made it almost impossible to use my legacies. Almost. The pain continued as I concentrated hard on my teleportation legacy. It worked. One second I'm standing away, watching as the fatal blow descended on Nine, the next I'm standing between him and Five's weapon. I heard Nine scream. "NO!". And then the sharp blade entered my heart. It retracted, and Five had a shocked expression on his face. I saw Marina, not too far away, frozen, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. I needed to tell her before my time was up. I needed to tell her how I felt. I began towards her, stumbled. The words "I love you" formed on my lips, but no sound came out. I fell to the ground. Before everything went black, I heard the scream of Marina as my Loric symbol burned her ankle. And then I'm gone. Dead. I know the prophesy was true, my destiny could never have been changed. My fate remains the same. And I just hope, Marina's will too.


	4. Gone Forever

When Eight's eyes open, they aren't glowing like before, but are now back to what they used to be: bright green with a hint of mischief. His gaze finds Marina, whose face shows a mixed expression of shock and joy. His serious composer melts away and a grin breaks out, and he's just like the Eight we used to know "Is it…Is it really you?" Marina whispers. Eight jokingly pats his chest in a searching manner until he finds the wound from Five's blade pierce his heart. "I think, yeah," Eight says it like it like it's a joke.  
Marina just stares at him and Eight feigns worry. "What?" he says, "Is it my hair? Please don't say it's my hair because I worked so hard—"  
"It really is…" Marina interrupts, "…you." Marina doesn't smile or show any type of happy emotion, just flings her arms around Eight's neck, who, in response, grabs her around the waist and pulls her close "I'm sorry," Marina says in a whisper against Eight's chest, tears steadily streaming from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
"Its okay, Marina," Eight says in a soothing tone. "You have no idea how amazing it is here. Only…" he pauses, "It'll be lonely without you."  
"Yeah," Marina says, "Its pretty dull without you around either." Marina looks up into his eyes—Eight's eyes, not the unnatural glowing ones—giving off a wanting look. Eight tilts his head slightly, as if trying to remember something. "If I recall," he says at last, "You promised me a kiss after the battle in the Everglades, but, you know…"  
Marina gives him a small, playful (and yet somehow sad) smile and says, "And you promised me more days like the one in Chicago, but—"  
She doesn't get to finish because Eight presses his lips to hers, silencing her words. The kiss is short-lived though, Eight's body begins to glow brightly and fissures form over his tanned skin. Marina is the one to pull back, reluctantly. She whispers to him, "Looks like I drew the short end of the stick, huhn?"  
Eight smiles one last time, tears in his emeralds for eyes, and says, "I love you.", or at least he would have said that if his voice had come out. Marina smiles back, a sad smile that holds back the floodgates of tears, yet letting one slip through, a tear that soon turns to frost on her cheek. "I love you too, Eight."  
And then his body turns to white and explodes into glowing ashes like snow, almost undistinguishable from the real snow that was falling from nowhere.  
And Eight is gone forever.


	5. (NEW) Unspoken Secret

**Set during FoF immediately following the events that occurred in the Lecture Hall among Nine, Ella, Marina, and Eight**

The four of us exit the Lecture Hall, three of us sweaty from the intense training, and Ella with dried tears streaking her face, but a small smile on her lips. Nine excuses himself to go take a shower, and we watch him walk to his room and close the door behind him. I'm about to do the same when Eight turns to me, grinning like usual.

"So Marina," He jokes, wiggling two fingers in the air, "Shower for two?"

I force a laugh, and reply, "Maybe next time, Eight."

I turn on my heels, desperate to escape the awkwardness of being around him. I always have a fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach when we are together.

I go to the room I share with Ella, leaving the door unlocked incase she needs to come in. I wash some of Nine's blood off my hands before stepping into the shower. I'm about to turn on the water when I feel like just having a relaxing bath instead. I fill the tub with what I think is warm water, which turns out to accidentally be cold, and a shiver runs down my spine when my toes touch the surface.

For some reason, I find the coldness comforting, and don't bother to change the freezing water for warm. I dunk my head beneath the water, staying underwater for such a long time that I hear a knock at the door, probably a half hour later.

I finally get out of the bath, expecting my skin to be withered from being in the water for so long. It isn't, which I shrug off to be some effect of the healing legacy.

I pat myself dry and wring out my black hair which has grown a little since I last cut it. After putting on clean clothes, I leave the room and walk out into the living room where Eight, Nine, and Ella are. Ella seems happy to see me, so does Eight I suppose, and Nine could probably care less.

"You were in there a long time, Marina," Ella says says. Her eyes are still red-rimmed from crying.

"Oh, yeah, I was just relaxing," I say. "Here, you look like you could use a good face wash, no offense. " I lead Ella to the bathroom where I proceed to gently apply a wet washcloth to her cheeks and below the eyes. When we're finished, you can hardly tell she had been crying. We go back to the living room.

Nine has gone back to the control room and Eight is nowhere to be found. I sit on one of the couches, Ella goes to the control room with Nine.

I'm leaning my head back, slouching, with my eyes closed.

"Marina," I hear suddenly. I jump, my eyes snapping open to see Eight standing behind the couch wearing a different pair of jeans, darker ones, and a plain navy blue t-shirt.

"Don't scare me like that!" I say, still a little shaken.

He flashes me an apologetic smile and says sorry before asking to make a dessert.

"Not, for me," he says quickly, "but for Ella, to help cheer her up some."

I laugh and agree to help him make some brownies.

Eight and I find a box brownie mix and dump the contants into a metal mixing bowl. I get Eight to add the other ingredients while I turn the oven on to the right temperature. Its all I can do to keep from laughing at the sight Eight teleporting around the kitchen, from the pantry, then back to the bowl, then to the fridge, and back to the bowl.

He sees me covering my mouth. "What?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, turning from Eight and rummaging through a drawer until I find a whisk. I give it to Eight, instructing him to mix the batter. He does, using Telekinesis.

I walk over to see how he's doing, and catch him with his finger in the bowl. I lightly smack his hand away and he just grins.

"Stop eating it all," I say with a laugh, pulling the bowl away with telekinesis.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, his smile widening

"You're awful at lying, " I say, pouring the batter into a greased pan and holding the whisk in the air with my telekinesis.

"Maybe I'm not trying," says Eight. He snatches the whisk out of the air while using his own legacies to put the unbaked brownies in the oven.

Eight offers it to me first and I shake my head, stepping back and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

I'm standing on the roof of the John Hancock building. Someone has made a small flower garden in one corner, that has been forgotten over time. There are barely any petals on any of the dying plants, and they all are browned and drooping.

I place a hand gently on one of the dead stems, and my healing legacy flows from me into it. It grows from its withered state to a fully healthy flower again, bright purple petals sprouting from its top.

I smell something chocolaty and turn around. Nothing. When I return my attention back on the small garden, Eight is there. Like, right there, standing just inches from me and the plants.

I jump, not like right up, but just a shudder running through me. "Eight!" I say, "I swear, you do that on purpose!"

He just shrugs and then lights up, remembering that he is holding the baked brownies. He holds them out, like asking for approval. He has on his trademark grin and his green eyes are lit up.

I don't know exactly what he wants me to say, or what I should say. I'm usually good with words and almost always know what to say, but right now I feel so tongue tied and I don't know why.

Then I realize its Eight. He's always making me feel so different, like speachless or having that small pull in the pit of my stomach whenever he is around.

I try to give myself the advice I used just a couple weeks before. You need to get over this crush. But it doesn't work.

All that enters my mind is his amazing green eyes and intelligence in combat and of how little space separates me from him; I hadn't even realized he had stepped closer.

Then I zap out of it, realizing I've been staring at him. But it also occurs that he has been staring right back.

I don't know how long we had been standing there, but the sun light was quickly fading and the air becoming colder. Finally, I cleared my throat and just came right out with the truth: "I think Ella is going to appreciate that you made her brownies, but there probably would have been more if you'd had stopped 'tasting' the batter" Then I smiled to showing I was only kidding around and took his hand in mine, leading us back inside.

There was like this unspoken secret between us, that no on else would ever have the privlage of knowing. And I was glad. Glad that, even though words didn't claim it, he was mine. and I knew just as well, that I was his too.


	6. (NEW) Unspoken Secret AE

**Two alternate endings to "Unspoken Secret".**

I was resting again in my bed when Eight appeared in my room, frantic.  
"Marina!" he was saying quickly, "the brownies!"  
I sat up at Eight's tone. "What is it?"

A.)

"I lost track of time," Eight begins to explain, "not even eatable anymore—so burnt."  
"Um, sorry?" I tried my best to sympathize with Eight but it was hard to do when he was troubled over a ruined dessert. Clearly mistaking my sad excuse for an apology to be confusion, Eight grabbed my wrist and my stomach was filled with a tingling sensation as he teleported us to the penthouse kitchen. Before us sat the world's saddest looking black mess that was probably once brownies.  
"They look… eatable… maybe," I managed in an attempt to lift Eight's spirit. He seemed unconvinced by my lie and there was only one choice available to prove my claim.  
I picked up one of the black crispy squares, wondering how he managed to burn them this bad. I raised it hesitantly to my lips before throwing caution to the wind and taking a bite.  
Honestly, it tasted like charcoal with no chocolate flavor present at all  
I choked, about to spit it out when I looked up at Eight's expectant face. He was holding back a fit of laughter; his sudden change in attitude surprised me and I angrily ejected the burnt mess from my mouth.  
"Why are you laughing?" I said sternly, mad at Eight.  
"I can't believe you actually ate it!" Eight laughed, ignoring my question. His eyes were lit with amusement and he wore a teasing grin. I glared at him, trying my best not to give in to the laughter that was building in my chest at my own deception  
"I'm—sorry—Marina," Eight managed, regaining his composure, "it was Ella's idea."  
"You promised not to tell!" came Ella's voice as she hopped from her hiding spot in the pantry. "Sorry, Marina. Eight was showing me some cool pranks and I wanted to try one of my own."  
"You…burnt the brownies for a prank?" I said, wide-eyed.  
"Actually, no." Eight answered. He then produced a pan of still warm, not over baked brownies. "turns out the Duplicator can make multiples of things other than me." He grinned.  
I was not, however, amused by their little scheme. Snatching the brownies from Eight, I clutched the pan close to my chest and marched off back to my room, leaving a confused Eight and Ella behind.

B.)  
"Nine," Eight was suddenly out of breath, "he—eat—them—ALL."


	7. (NEW) Cuddling

"What's that?" Eight leaned over the couch and peered past my shoulders with a curious look in his bright green eyes. I squatted him away from the book, closing the cover and holding my place with my index finger.  
"Just a book," I said as I held it close.  
He cocked his head to the side, studying the title. "'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'," he read aloud, "I think I've heard of that before."  
"Probably," I said, "I mean, they're really popular."  
Eight looked at me quizzically.  
"What?" I asked, feeling a little more than uncomfortable under his intense gaze.  
"Nothing," he shook his head, his curls flying, "I just never pegged you for the reading type."  
I laughed nervously. "Well, I like drawing more, but I haven't had any inspiration for that recently."  
Eight squinted in mock thought. He materialized in front of me, striking a pose. "Did I tell you I used to want to be a male model?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm not sure if that's inspiring or not," I joked.  
He teleported beside me, leaning an elbow on my shoulder. "It's true. If you're lucky, I might even pose nude."  
"That sounds promising, but I still don't quite feel inspired…" I laughed, "I know Ella likes to draw too. Maybe she'll like your proposal."  
Eight groaned and leaned back. "Marina. You are such a buzzkill."  
"I'm sawrry," I teased in my best baby-talk voice, "Does Eight wanna hug?" I held my arms open and feigned a pouty face.  
"You have no idea," Eight bear-hugged me, both of us laughing. He nuzzled his nose against my neck.  
"W-what are you doing?" I paused.  
He looked up at me, his eyes reminding me of a begging puppy dog. "Wait, you literally just meant a hug? Not cuddling?"  
He grinned mischievously.  
"You little bastard," I smiled teasingly.  
"Aw, you don't mean it," he said, burying his face in my hair.  
Suddenly we were a dark room, lying on a bed.  
"Eight, oh my god, no—"  
"Shhh," he said, wrapping me in an embrace from behind. "I just want to hold you. Before I go."  
"What?" I turned my head, fitting it into the crook of his neck.  
"Nothing." He said softly. I could feel the rise and fall of chest and could tell he had already fallen asleep.

**So, I was bored this kinda happened? Its supposed to take place in FoF right before they go off to the everglades, hint hint 'bout that and eight's precognition ahaha im a piece of shit…**


End file.
